


The Face I See

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Trans Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Something that was requested on tumblr
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Face I See

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for Mistresskaboom on Tumblr I tried my best I'm not trans but I hope I did it with the respect it deserves. 
> 
> Thanks to lustigkurre for editing for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Yang was looking at herself in the mirror. She saw the broad shoulders, the hints of facial hair and square jaw. Tears stung her eyes and she held onto the bathroom sink hard. Today wasn't an easy day.

Yang was after all a Trans|Girl and days like today happened. Pyrrha and Weiss was visiting. Blake was with her of course, as she was her girlfriend. But seeing how feminine they all were it hurt seeing her own reflection here in her own bathroom mirror. 

Yang decided to shave what little facial hair she had. She got the shaving foam and the razor. She turned on the sink and began to shave. After she put on a cream that was more feminine smelling. She brushed her hair and put on makeup, eye shadow, blush and lip gloss. She put on ear rings and a cute purple belladonna hair clip Blake had given her once. There, now she felt more feminine.

Yang left the bathroom and came out to see the girls still eating chips with artichoke dip and quiches. Blake smiled seeing the love of her life return.

"My love you look beautiful as always. So feminine." Blake said not only because she knew Yang needed to hear it, but also because she meant it.

Yang smiled, walked over to her and sat down before kissing her.

Pyrrha scooped a bit of the dip with a corn chip. "You do look beautiful Yang. Love the hair pin." She said before she ate her chip.

Weiss ate a quiche and nodded. "Yes love the sweet makeup. Not too prominent but just right, even better than how I do my makeup. It’s why I have people doing it for me." 

Weiss said truthfully looking at Yang with her icy blue eyes. Pyrrha chuckled and kissed Weiss’ cheek. After all they had just started to date.

Weiss blushed lightly in response.

Yang took a quiche and ate it. "The food should be ready soon I promise." She was making corned beef in the slow cooker.

Weiss looked at Blake and asked her what the book she was working on was about.

"Hmm one loosely based on me and Yang with made up characters of course. I just want people to understand Trans|Girls and that they too deserve love and are amazing people." 

Weiss nodded "Good, good well make sure you get the finished product in about four months so we may edit and then submit to Bella Publishing."

Blake nodded. She was grateful Weiss was her editor. It helped greatly she didn't have to pay an actual editor. 

Yang went to the kitchen to check on the food and it seemed ready. "Guys food is read I'll make the players so y'all can eat." 

Pyrrha and Weiss got up as did Blake. They sat on the table and Yang began bringing the plates to them. This was but a small way she felt like the woman of the house as ridiculous as it may sound to anyone else. In fact tonight she would paint her nails light pink.

Blake loved that she practically did nothing around the house. Yang took care of mostly everything. She did clean the litter box, took out the trash and took care of her animals but otherwise Yang took care of almost everything around the house.

They ate and conversed during the meal which both Pyrrha and Weiss enjoyed. Afterwards they sat in the living room once again, drinking some Amaretto.

"Aaah Yang I still remember how your uncle Qrow smashed the party last year. Ruby was angry and Penny mortified. How are those two doing?" Weiss asked.

"Well Ruby is helping Penny completely transition. Penny wants to be a complete real girl so they are looking into the procedure." Yang said while sipping from her liquor.

Pyrrha and Weiss nodded in understanding. This was a fine evening. After all the talks and food Pyrrha and Weiss left. Pyrrha was going to stay the night with Weiss.

Yang and Blake smiled, they were happy for their friends.

When Yang shut the door she looked at Blake.  
"Well now today was fun but I want time with my kitty and be cuddly. I want to do my nails in light pearl pink."

Blake smiled and pinned her against the back of the door. She kissed Yang deeply then looked deep into her eyes. "Anything for you my love and perhaps later we can make love." Yang smirked looking down at her. Captured her lips again in another deep kiss.

And so they went to their room where Blake would show Yang how womanly she truly was.

The End


End file.
